


Maybe We Can Make It

by Gilligan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilligan/pseuds/Gilligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry is a famous pop star and Louis is his not so famous three year uni student boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Can Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy short story

6:43pm; Louis watches the time as if the blank stare of his eyes will somehow cause it to speed up. He rests his head on his hand that isn't holding a cigarette and let's the thick, air fill his lungs. This will be the fourth time he's checking his phone within the minute; and it makes no sense really because Louis has been on a plane enough times to know that there is no signal when your 39,000 feet in the air. Still, Harry is coming home,and God; this place hasn't felt like home since he left. 

Louis unlocks his phone to reveal the news article he'd been picking through earlier; the headline has him chuckling. "Pop sensation Harry Styles goes to Doncaster to visit uni student and secret boyfriend Louis Tomlinson!" It's no secret; never has been. Although sometimes Louis wishes it was. The backlashes of dating a mega star are far more present than Louis ever fathomed when he fell for the posh boy. Louis still remembers the first time he walked out the front door of his flat to find a swarm of paparazzi's screaming through their camera lenses. Harry was used to the media, used to the cruelness of the general public; Louis was not. Hell, up until Louis started dating Harry, he had never even left his home town. There's a lot of things he's new too still; the private plane rides, the fancy gifts Harry gives him that he still feels uncomfortable accepting. But none the less, he didn't let the constant attention from the media or the glimpse of this glamorous lifestyle get in the way of his studies, or his love for Harry. He'll always just be Louis; mega star boyfriend or not. Although he'll never understand how the worlds favorite pop sensation Harry Styles ended up with a third year uni student; he'll leave the curiosity to the headlines. For now he just shakes his knees against the stained wood of his deck and anticipates the next hour of his life when that curly haired boy walks through his front door. Knows he's gonna have his bag slung over his shoulder and his hair pulled into a bun. The thought has Louis smirking to himself. If he wasn't extremely fond of Harry before, not seeing him for the length of a ten month world tour has him practically weak in the knees. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he struggles to pull it out; almost burning himself with his cigarette in the process. It's a text from Harry. 

Landed. Just gotta get my bag and I'm on my way love:* 

God; Louis' stomach is doing flips. It's not nerves, no, he's never nervous around Harry. It's the anticipation he's feeling at the pit of his gut, the overwhelming love for this boy that he hasn't gotten to express in almost a year. He finds himself coupled with every emotion he could possibly feel; Louis thinks he'll puke if the driver doesn't get Harry here soon. To calm his raging heart Louis averts his attention to the tidiness of his flat, he reckons he did a good job aside from a view stray mugs. He gathers the mugs and puts them in the sink letting the water cool over them for a while. The airport is relatively close and Louis knows Harry will be here in no longer than twenty minutes. He makes a hasty walk to the bathroom and checks the fluffiness of his hair and the freshness of his breath; as if Harry really cares about either. When he feels comfortable enough with his appearance and surroundings he takes a seat on his fading couch and hums a Stevie Nicks song he'd been listening to earlier. If Louis wasn't sure he'd think the clock slowed down; minutes start to feel like hours. 

***  
The door handle jiggles a bit and for a minute Louis forgets that Harry has a key. He finds himself unable to move from the spot he's standing until Harry's face appears behind the mahogany wood frame of the door. He clumsily fumbles through the door; mounds of luggage in hand. Louis is quick to approach; grabbing some of his bags and throwing them to the side before crushing Harry against his chest. Harry reciprocates the hug; pulling Louis up by his legs to wrap them around his torso. 

"Missed you." Louis mumbles before his lips are flushed against Harry's. 

"I missed you so much bub." Harry sighs against his lips. Louis giggles at the nickname; wishes he could here it more often. 

"How was the tour, how are you?" Louis blurts out as if his mind is thinking faster than his mouth can reciprocate. 

"Doesn't matter, I'm better now." Harry says with a cheeky grin and god how Louis has missed that. 

Louis can feel Harry's arm wobble under his weight and wonders if he should get down, but the feeling of Harrys finger tips pressed against his thighs has him changing his mind. Before he can process another thought, Harry's lips are on his again and he's kissing him hard; with purpose. Louis kisses back; fisting his hand in Harry's long hair. Reminds Louis how long it's gotten since he's last seen him. There's a tapping on the window suddenly and they both pull apart to glance at it. Harry nearly drops Louis when he takes in the site outside the window. A man in a black hoodie (clearly a paparazzi) is holding a camera lens flush against the glass. Louis can see the rage filling Harry's eyes and before he can tell him to calm down he's gently putting Louis down and running to the window to bang on it. The man scurries off just in time for Harry to give him the finger and aggressively pull down the shades.

"Fucking amazing right? Can't get one minute of privacy." Harry's fuming now, pacing back and forth across the flat. 

"Hey, it's alright Har-"

"No it's not alright! Just because I'm here doesn't mean you should have to d-." Harry rages until Louis cuts him off by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close. 

"Hey hey hey, listen, the paparazzi wants you to lose your shit, don't give them the satisfaction." Louis whispers before kissing him, caressing his cheek with his hand. "All that matters is that you're here and I really fucking missed you." Louis smiles, leaning in to place a slick kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth.

"M sorry, you're right, missed you so much, I love you." Harry grins, cupping Louis's face in his hands and kissing him gently.

"I love you more." Louis whispers into the kiss with a giggle. 

"Mm not possible." Harry whispers back and if anyone else were to hear them they'd probably laugh or puke. 

"Oh really?" Louis says playfully, he's fully aware of how much of a school girl he sounds like right now; he decides he doesn't care. 

"Yeah really." Harry says just as playfully, poking Louis on the side and giggling as he squirms. Louis fights back but Harry picks him up over his shoulder and begins lazily walking to the bedroom. 

"Put me down you Sasquatch!" Louis yells through laughs, kicking his legs erratically. Harry just laughs and runs in their room, tossing Louis on the bed and immediately crawling over him to ghost his lips over his. 

"Can I keep you? Seriously I think you'll fit in my suitcase." Harry says before dipping down to capture Louis's lips in his own. 

"I could be your groupie." Louis says in between kisses. Harry just laughs dipping down deeper to slide his tongue into the boys mouth; relishing the way he does the same and nibbles at his lip. 

Louis quickly rolls them over and sits properly over Harry's chest, straddling his legs and leaning down to bite at his collar bones. Harry sighs and leans back, giving Louis more room. Louis's small hands move tentatively to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt, kissing each patch of skin he uncovers. Harry sits up and shimmies the remainder of his shirt off before lifting Louis's shirt off of him and swiping his tongue across Louis's nipple, making him shudder. 

"God, I fucking missed you." Louis sighs, his erection already pressing against his too tight jeans. 

Harry's quick to unbutton Louis pants and watch as he gets up to quickly slide them off and bend over him to unbutton his as well. Harry lifts up, allowing Louis to slide his jeans down and over his ankles. Louis climbs on the bed once more, straddling Harry; his bulge more present in his tight black briefs than before. Harry places his hand over the tented area and rubs his thumb across it, watching as Louis' breath becomes shaky and his hips relentlessly grind down. 

"Tell me what you want Lou." Harry whispers, running his lips across the shell of Louis' ear. 

"Just-ju- touch me please." Louis pants, overwhelmed by the feeling of finally having Harry here, kissing him, touching him, loving him. 

Harry understands; he pulls Louis briefs down as much as he can before Louis does the rest. He grabs his member and strokes slowly, rubbing his thumb across the head and watching as Louis' mouth falls open, letting out a whine. Louis takes Harry in his hand and does the same, picking up the pace until their both whining and biting at each others necks relentlessly. 

"Christ ju-just fuck me please." Louis whines, thrusting into Harrys hand. And it's honestly surprising neither of them have cum yet after not feeling the touch of one another for almost a year. 

"Lube?" Harry pants, and Louis gestures to the bed side table; too cloudy to make sentences. 

Harry fumbles through the drawer and pulls out the small bottle, uncapping it and beginning to dribble it across his fingers before Louis grabs his wrist to stop him. 

"No, I want you now babe." Louis says, and it's almost a whine; a plea. 

"I don't wanna hurt you, it's been a while love." Harry says concerned with the thought of not properly prepping Louis.

"I'll be fine, cmon Haz, cmon." Louis breaths, already aligning himself with Harry's flush cock; erect and pulsing against his stomach. Louis takes the lube and drizzles some on his hand, coating Harrys dick and smirking as he tries to control the whines escaping his lips. 

Harry places his hands on Louis' waist, groaning as he sinks down; Harry's hands easing him down gently. Harry watches as Louis head falls to his shoulder and he lets out a shaky breath. 

"Shit, forgot how big you were." Louis slightly laughs, his brow furrowed as he sinks down the last bit until his bum is flush with Harrys thighs. 

"You okay? Does it hurt?" Harry asked concerned, rubbing soothing circles on the soft tanned skin of Louis' thighs with his thumbs. 

"Yeah just-fuck, give me a minute." Harry nods, placing tentative hands at his sides and placing feather like kisses across his chest; keeping as still as possible. 

"Okay love, you can move." Louis says, placing his hands on Harrys cheeks and kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue around to meet Harrys' licks. Harry thrust up, slowly fucking into him and it feels heavenly. Louis can't keep the high pitched moans from leaving his lips as Harry picks up pace; his finger tips digging into the fleshy sides of his waist. 

"O-oh fuck, right there." Louis whines, placing his hands on Harry's chest till he's flat on his back. Louis proceeds to bounce up and down, his thighs tensing and un-tensing as he rides Harry relentlessly; hard. 

"God, you're so beautiful baby." And Harry couldn't have meant anything more. Watching Louis like this was absolutely stunning. The sweat glistening on his forehead making his fringe stick, the way his pupils swallowed the blue irises of his eyes, the sun casting rays of light across his golden skin as he moved; it was angelic. 

"M- m gonna cum." Louis says through pants, moving his hips so fluidly Harry thinks he might be sore for the next couple of days. And then Louis is coming, shooting all over Harrys' stomach as he continues to ride him through his orgasm. Harry's breathing so heavily now it's coming out in short little huffs with each thrust; his curls are sticking to his glistening forehead and his movements increase with every shaky breathe that leaves his lips. Louis knows he's close. 

"Cum for me Haz, cum inside me baby." Louis says, and it's so sexy, and yet so innocent sounding; it has Harry pounding into him until he's cumming, filling Louis up with a sharp cry leaving his lips. 

Louis flops down into Harry's chest, kissing in between his swallow tattoos, then his neck, and cheek and finally his lips. He rolls off, cleaning them both off with his shirt and curling up next to Harry; his head laying firmly on his chest, and Harrys hand stroking his hair.

"How long are you staying?" Louis asks regretfully, like he doesn't want to know the answer; he never does. Harry stays, but he always has to go eventually. Whether it's another tour, or more interviews, or meet and greets, there's always something. Always a reason why he has to fly back to L.A. Louis knows it's not his fault but it's painful sometimes; most of the time. 

"M not sure love." Harry's quiet and Louis can't hold back the sigh that leaves his mouth from that. He rolls over and buries his face in Harry's side. 

"I love you, you know that right?" Harry says sincerely, turning Louis' face out from his side and running his thumb across his cheek. 

"Yeah, I know that." He still sounds down; wishes he didn't but he can't help it. 

"I miss you so much all the time Lou. W-when I'm on tour, when I'm on the other side of the fucking county, I miss you so much it hurts, if I could take you with me I would, I-just please know that, please." His voice cracks and his grip tightens around Louis' waist. 

"I do, I do love. I love you Haz." Louis smiles, leaning up to delicately kiss him. They lay in silence for awhile before sliding up the bed and under the covers to fall asleep; not even bothering to get Harry's luggage. 

***

Morning comes too fast and the blinding light seeping in through the crack of the curtain has Louis squinting awake. He tries to escape the harsh beam of light but fails and decides to get up lazily to shut the curtain. He gets up, earning a groan from Harry as the warmth of Louis' head leaves his chest. Louis giggles to himself despite his tired state and crawl back to bed, resting over Harry to pepper his neck with kisses. 

"Mmm what time s' it?" Harry groans tiredly, reaching above his head to stretch his limbs.

"Eight thirty." Louis muffles against his neck and by Harry's reaction Louis guesses that's too early. Harry groans and turns his head in the side of his pillow. 

"Baaaaaabe, looove, sweeetheart, hazzaaaa." Louis cooes, continuing to suck and kiss at Harry's neck. 

"Mm stop being cute, mm sleepy." Harry giggles, lazily grabbing Louis' face to kiss him. 

The rest of their morning is just as sappy; filled with random kisses and touching and loving, all the things they weren't able to do for so long. 

Harry pops in a romantic comedy and pulls Louis beside him on the couch, showering him with kisses instead of actually watching it. 

Louis cooks dinner and smears tomato sauce across Harry's nose; almost slipping on the wood floor when Harry chases him around afterwards. 

And they both fall into bed at the end of the night, and Harry reads Louis a poem he'd found in new book of his. It's proper romantic and Louis kisses him on the nose and tells him he loves him. Louis starts to think about when Harry will have to leave; he decides not to think about it anymore.

***

Louis decides he should catch up on some uni work he'd been pushing off since Harry got here. He's sat on the couch in his glasses and sweat pants, his laptop sat on his lap as he types. For the longest time Harry was sat next to him reading, keeping a hand on Louis' knee and rubbing his thumb across it. Now Harry was on the phone in the next room, and Louis was trying his best not to ease drop; he wasn't doing a good job.

"Yeah yeah I know, w-well I don't know what to tell you." Louis' fingers froze above the keys as he mentally slapped himself for being so nosey.  
"You'll just have to go without me- I-I'm sure the boys can handle it." Louis could hear the pacing of Harry's steps from the other side of the door as he spoke. "Listen, I can't do this right now, I have to go." Not a minute later Harry was walking back through the door; noticing as Louis quickly returned to his work. 

"I know you were listening." Harry sighed deeply, resting on the arm of the couch. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Louis spoke, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen. 

Harry giggled slightly, taking his seat by Louis but this time curling into his side and resting his head on his lap. 

"Y-you're not leaving soon...right?" Louis asked, trying to not let his voice crack at the thought of Harry leaving him almost as quickly as he got there. 

"No no love,not now I promise." He nuzzles his head further into Louis's embrace, relishing the way he stroked his curls, placing a kiss between his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. 

"I want pancaaaaaakes." Louis whines suddenly, closing his laptop dramatically. 

"Chocolate chip?" Harry questions, already knowing the answer. 

"With tea?" Louis says, batting his long eyelashes and letting them fan across his upper cheek. 

"Of course love." 

***

"Baby listen please."

"Don't 'baby' me, not now." 

They're properly fighting now. Harry's manager wants him to fly to L.A. for a day for a cd signing. Three days, Harry has been there, three days and already they want to send him off. Harry keeps repeating himself 'I'll be back in two days, I promise' but all Louis keeps hearing is 'I'm leaving.' 

"It's out of my control, I-I don't know what you want me to do!" Harrys' yelling, he runs his hands through his curls. 

"It's just-isn't there something-you just fucking got here." That's all Louis can muster up before the tears are slipping. 

Harry moves closer, sliding his hands around Louis waist before Louis is shaking his head; pulling his hands off and walking toward the kitchen. 

"Lou, just tell me what to do, what can I do." Harry asks honestly. 

"Nothing, just-it's not your fault, you can't do anything, it's fine." Louis doesn't mean to make it sound so passive, but he's angry, he's so fucking angry and it's not at Harry, it's at himself for letting it get to him, it's at everyone who keeps taking Harry away from him. 

But he still walks out and he hates himself for it. He walks away and lands face first into their bed, curling up and wincing when he doesn't hear Harry's foot steps after him. So instead he falls asleep, not even bothering to take his shoes of. 

***

Harry knows it's late. He hasn't checked the time but he knows it's got to be at least 2am. The couch is hurting his back and he can't stand to see another infomercial. He feels like crying, feels like cursing out his manager and throwing his phone against the wall. And all he wants is in the next room, curled up and fast asleep. He decides he doesn't care what time it is, decides he won't be able to sleep properly unless he knows Louis is okay, that they're okay. 

He walks gingerly to their bedroom, sleepily pushing open the door and softly smiling when he sees Louis curled up, his shoes still on and his jean clad legs pulled up to his stomach. He dips the bed and scoots over to Louis, lazily running a finger down his arm to rub at his hand. Until this point he thought Louis was asleep, until he stirs slightly and sniffles into his pillow. 

"Lou, love." Harry whispers, voice cracking slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Louis says, voice hoarse from crying. And Harry never wants to hear him apologize again. 

"No, no baby you have every right to be upset." Harry reassures, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder to signal that he wants him to turn over. Louis does, until they're face to face. 

"I know it's not your fault, I just miss you so much, I don't wanna say goodbye yet." Louis admits, voice cracking at the end. 

"No goodbyes, I'm gonna be back in two days love I promise, two days." Harry places a kiss on Louis' nose, using his thumb to wipe the tear trickling down his cheek. 

"It's not fair." Louis sighs, lacing his fingers with Harry's long ones. 

"I know bub, it's not fair at all, I-I'm sorry." Harry leans forward, brushing his lips against Louis'. 

Louis doesn't respond, just kisses him. Grabs him by the neck and pulls him down into a kiss, smiling when Harry returns it. 

"Do I still have to sleep on the couch tonight?" Harry says, jutting his bottom lip out like a pouty child. 

"Shut up." Louis laughs, toeing off his shoes and turning around so his head is on Harry's chest and his hand is wrapped around his middle. He decides he's never letting go. 

***

"Babe did you pack my charger?" Harry's pacing, he always gets so worked up before traveling. 

"Side pocket of your back pack." Louis responds over the steam rising from his tea. 

"Okay good thanks, and where's my hat, I can't fly without that hat-Jesus if I lost that hat." Harrys frantic mumbling gets interrupted by a gray beanie smacking him in the face. He reluctantly picks it up and places it on top of his carry on. Harry has never liked flying, in fact, he hates it. Not to mention how superstitious he is; he has to be wearing his grey beanie because God forbid he doesn't; 'what if the plane crashes Lou?' Or 'what if we hit another plane?' 

"Haz, relax okay? You're gonna be fine." Louis reaches his hand up to slide it through the curls on the back of Harry's neck. He lets his hand linger, cupping his neck and pulling him down into a chaste kiss. 

"I don't wanna go Lou." Harry pouts and it's the saddest thing Louis has seen. He wants to cry; decides that's selfish. 

"You'll be back before you know it, two days right?" Louis tries, he smiles as warmly as he can; placing butterfly kisses along his cheeks. 

"I don't wanna go ever." Harry admits, and Louis' breath catches in his throat. The thought of it makes him shiver, it almost makes him nervous. The thought of Harry staying for good, giving up everything, fame, fortune, all for Louis. He wants to agree, to beg him to stay forever; knows he can't do that. So instead he smiles, leaning in to kiss the very present pout of Harry's lips. 

***

Harry's plane departed at two and Louis is back to his quaint flat, no noise, no sweet smelling pancakes wafting in from the kitchen, no Harry. And he knows Harry will be back in two short days but he can't help but feel sad that he'll eventually be gone. He'll eventually be gone, and not just for two days. The last hour has barely been bearable and soon he would have to go months, maybe even a year if they picked up another tour. The thought has him wincing, as if he could feel physical pain from the reality of his thoughts. So instead of sulking he picks up the phone. 

"Ay Tommo, what's up?" 

"Ed, what's up man, you free?" Louis spoke, hoping, for his sake, the answer was yes. 

"Yeah, nothing going on, why, you and Harry having a house warming party? Bridal party? Baby shower? Oh Louis, you're pregnant!" Louis scoffs, hearing Ed's loud cackle on the other end of the line. 

"Ha-ha, no, but I have a handle of jack and there's a South Park marathon on tonight soo?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." 

***

"Y,know I j-just miss him, sooo much sometimes." Louis slurred, a half cup of straight jack swishing around in his cup. 

"He's only been gone a day Lou." Ed laughed, cheifing the rest of the joint smoking between his fingers and smudging it in the ash tray. 

"I know I know, it's just, I want permanence you know? I can't stand the distance sometimes Ed." South Park plays on the television but neither of them watch; too hazy, too busy swimming in their glasses. 

"Think he'd ever stay, like for good?" Ed asks, toying with an un lite cigarette between his teeth. 

"Don't know, could never ask him too, I would never." Louis says, and it's the most true thing he's said all night. He could never ask Harry to stay for good, it'd be selfish. He'll have Harry eventually, when the fame grows old, they'll grow old, together; at least he hopes so. 

"Smoke?" Ed gestures to the patio door. Louis nods and stumbles a bit before opening it and plopping on the wooden chair. Ed lights the cigarette and passes it to Louis' awaiting fingers. 

"God, I love him Ed, so much." Louis blows the smoke into the chilly air. 

"He loves you too Lou, everyone can see that" 

***

"My hand is killing me." Harry grunts continuously through the phone, Louis can hear him cracking his knuckles. 

"I bet, how was everything?" What he really wants to say is 'when are you coming back.' 

"Three hundred CDs I had to sign, three hundred!" He's still harping on it, Louis kind of feels bad for not being there to rub his hand. "Told the driver to get me the earliest flight." Louis breathes a breath he hasn't realized he was holding in till now. 

"Awesome, good, cool-I miss you." Louis blurts. 

"Miss you too, would fly back tonight if I could bub." Louis smiles until he realizes Harry can't see him. 

"Saw Ed last night; got proper drunk and binge watched South Park." Louis hears Harry giggle on the other end and suddenly he's a child, waiting for Christmas Eve to be over so it could finally be Christmas. 

"You'll have to invite him over once I'm back, miss that ginger."

***

Louis falls asleep on the couch while watching re runs of Seinfeld. The lights in the flat are dimmed and the windows open; the slight hum of the tv working as a lullaby as Louis's eyes drift close. The scratchy material of the couch makes his face itch and the blanket isn't quite warm enough to protect the chilly air from making his shoulders shake but he still drifts off. The thought of Harry returning the next day making it easier to sleep. 

***

Harry's driver manages to get him a flight departing at 4am. He's beyond tired when the hotel clerks ring his phone and announce his wake up call, but the thought of Louis snuggled in their shared bed in Doncaster has him gathering his belongings quickly and heading to the crowded airport. The plane leaves according to schedule, an announcement of some expected turbulence almost giving Harry a panic attack on the spot. 

He manages to get through the flight, only thanks to his noise canceling headphones and a shit ton of Dramamine. None the less, soon he's piled in his tinted Range Rover and pulling into their shared flat; one hundred percent sure he never wants to leave again. 

He smiles fondly when he sees Louis' sprawled out form on the couch. The tv still humming and a light blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Bub, baby boy." Harry cooes, letting his breath hang over the shell of Louis' ear. Louis stirs, batting his sleepy eyes and startling a bit when they come into focus. He stretches and reaches a hand out for Harry to join him on the couch. Harry lifts Louis' feet to sit and places them back on his lap, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his calf. 

"Kisssss." Louis purrs, still fighting sleep. Harry chuckles, wiping the fringe from his face and kissing him, loving the way his lips moved tiredly against his. 

"How was the flight back?" Louis says, his voice getting caught in yawn. 

"Scary, awful, can I lay here?" Harry asks, motioning to the small space left between Louis and the back of the couch. 

"Course." Louis shuffles a bit so Harry's long form can fit between. Harry squeezes in, spooning Louis and pulling him impossibly close; snuggling his face in his hair. 

"I love this." He whispers, peppering Louis' hair with kisses, as he aimlessly intertwined their fingers. "I love you." He says, continuing to lay kisses on his hair and the back side of his neck while subconsciously squeezing his hand. 

"I love you too, is everything okay?" Louis' turns in his grip to eye him curiously; Harry's arm never letting go of his waist. 

"Fine, great, I just..." Harry takes his hand from Louis' waist and places it in Louis' small one, interviewing their fingers and placing a kiss on the backside of Louis' tiny hand. "I've just been thinking...t-this trip made me think." 

"You're scaring me Haz." Louis furrows his brow, squeezing Harry's hand a little tighter. 

"No, no I've just been thinking about us, about me." Harry sighs, leaning down to place a reassuring kiss on the corner of Louis' mouth. "I don't wanna leave, I-I'm over it Lou, I'm over everything." 

"What are you talking about?" Louis questions, his eyes searching every part of Harrys unidentifiable expression. 

"It's just...everything was fine before; the tours, the fame, but-but then I met you." Harry sighs, letting his eyes fall to Louis' wide blue ones. "And I fell in love with you, and now I-I don't want all that other stuff, I'm over it all, all i want is you, all I want is this." 

Louis eyes Harry, mouth slightly agape and eyes beginning to water.

"Harry." He tries to speak but is interrupted by Harry's persistent rambling.

"And I know this is sudden and it might not be what you want but I'm ready Lou, I'm ready for it to be over, I'm ready for it to just be me and you." Harry catches a single tear gliding down Louis's cheek with his thumb.

"Baby, of course that's what I want b-but I could never make you do that, I could never make you give up your fame." Louis says through shaky breaths, overwhelmed with the emotions Harry is pouring out for him. 

"You're not making me, I've had my fun, I'm over it. Now all I want is to be with you, like a normal couple. I want to hold your hand and take you on dates and make you dinner every night and wake up to you every morning Louis, I'm ready." Harry says between light kisses on each one of Louis' cheeks. 

"Oh my god." Louis sighs, cupping Harry's cheeks and kissing him, hard, passionately, until they're both panting and pulling apart. 

"You're almost done with school Lou, we can move, somewhere nice, with a porch and a backyard and a pretty bathroom that we can take baths in, anything you want." Harry says against Louis' neck, placing feather like kisses along it. 

"We-we need to stay close to my family, that's the only thing I want." Louis says honestly, lifting Harrys head up from where it was nuzzled against his collar bones. 

"Of course, they'll be over all the time Lou! We can have a proper guest room for them." Harry practically shouts. 

"God...I love you so much Harry." Louis lets another tear steam down his flushed cheek. He places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down into a kiss, pouring all of himself in it. They kiss until they can't breathe. 

"I love you angel." 

***

Harry retires easily, but not without countless interviews and crying fans, not without paparazzi swarming their house to badger Harry with questions about why he will no longer perform. He still gets recognized in stores, paps still harass him and Louis from time to time but overall, they're happy. 

Louis finishes school and him and Harry move to a quaint house only twenty minutes from Louis' parents. Harry plants vegetables and rose bushes in their backyard and wakes up early on Saturday mornings to tend to them. Louis gets an editorial position for the local paper and spends his weekends playing footie with his nephews in their backyard. And for once, everything is peaceful for them. 

***

"Shit!" Harry retracts his finger and sucks on the small drop of blood seeping from the pale finger. 

"Babe I told you to wear gloves when you're tending to the rose bushes, lemme see then." Louis takes the finger and examines it, placing a kiss over it. 

"Mmm I love when you get all motherly on me." Harry teases, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis' waist and pulling him close. 

"Well maybe if you listen to m-umph." Louis is cut off by a pair of lips on his. He smiles and returns it, leaning up on his tiptoes. 

"I never wanna stop being this happy." Harry sighs against his lips. 

"Good, cause I'm never gonna stop being in love with you."


End file.
